Hurt
by Arumbaya
Summary: -"Il considéra son poignet, mais il avait plus de chances de massacrer ses muscles et ses nerfs que de se tuer." Songfic "Hurt" de Johnny Cash. Post. saison 4


_Note:__ Voici une nouvelle traduction. L'auteur original est __**alanwolfmoon**__. Et le titre original…eh bien c'est __**« Hurt »**__ aussi. C'est une chanson de __**Johnny Cash**__. Prend place juste après la fin de la saison 4._

_Voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Enjoy !_

_I hurt myself today / To see if I still feel_

Il s'assit sur le canapé vide, un verre de cognac à moitié plein dans les mains, les yeux fixant le couteau de poche qu'il avait emprunté à Wilson et qu'il ne lui avait jamais rendu.

Il pencha la tête, posa le verre et attrapa le couteau. Il l'ouvrit lentement, contemplant la lame légèrement rouillée. Il considéra son poignet, mais il avait plus de chances de massacrer ses muscles et ses nerfs que de se tuer. Et il était encore assez sobre pour savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée. Soudain, il agrippa étroitement le manche et le planta dans sa jambe.

_I focus on the pain / The only thing that's real_

La douleur était rafraîchissante après avoir été engourdi si longtemps. Il avait pleuré jusqu'à épuiser ses larmes et il n'avait plus rien à ressentir. Il leva le couteau, regardant le sang imbiber lentement son jean. Il les sentit venir à nouveau.

_The needle tears a hole / The old familiar sting_

Le sang trempant son pantalon…le bus, les odeurs, le sang…il était pris au piège. C'était à nouveau autour de lui. Un cauchemar éveillé familier.

_Try to kill it all away / But I remember everything_

Il repoussa le verre, se laissant aller en arrière, la tête dans les mains.

Allez-vous-en. Allez-vous-en ! LAISSEZ-MOI !!

_What have I become ? / My sweetest friend / Everyone I know / Goes away in the end_

Il envoya la bouteille et le verre au sol, retenant un hurlement.

Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Laissez-moi, je suis désolé. Wilson, Amber, je suis désolé. JE SUIS DESOLE !

_You could have it all / My empire of dirt / I will let you down / I will make you hurt_

Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! J'ai fait de mon mieux, je n'avais plus rien à donner ! J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu ! Je n'en ai rien eu à faire que tu me demandes de mourir pour elle, que veux-tu de plus ?!

Sa vision commença à s'assombrir. Il perdait du sang. Il attrapa le téléphone.

_I wear this crown of thorns / Upon my liar's chair / Full of broken thoughts / I cannot repair_

Il était assis sur le lit d'hôpital, tremblant un peu. Le rideau s'ouvrit et il leva la tête. C'était simplement Cameron tenant du coton, l'air un peu triste.

_« Non, ne…non. »_ dit-il platement, la regardant avec des yeux vides.

Elle secoua la tête, toujours l'air triste.

_« Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout le monde sait. Je suis juste triste. »_

Il haussa les épaules, épuisé.

_« Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. J'ai essayé… Il ne veut… »_

_« Shhh. Ca va, vous n'avez pas à parler de ça. Reposez vous, je vais juste regarder vos points. »_

Il acquiesça et ferma les yeux.

_Beneath the stain of time / The feeling disappears_

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines ses rêves n'étaient pas hantés par des fantômes d'Amber, des bus ou du sang. Il supposa que c'était du au temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis l'accident : un mois. Il n'était pas sûr de se sentir heureux ou coupable du fait que les rêves se limitaient à présent aux vieux cauchemars de son enfance.

_You are someone else / I am still right here_

Une autre semaine s'était écoulée. Il était enfin revenu au travail. Il leva la tête lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Wilson. Il déglutit. Wilson ne sembla pas le voir et le percuta de plein fouet, le faisant trébucher lourdement. Il déglutit, sortant en s'appuyant lourdement sur le mur, la poitrine douloureuse, à bout de souffle. Il n'allait pas pleurer au milieu du couloir. Il n'allait pas si mal que ça. Merde. Si, il allait mal.

_What have I become ? / My sweetest friend / Everyone I know / Goes away in the end_

Je ferais n'importe quoi si tu revenais. Je ferai n'importe quoi si je pouvais reprendre le mal que j'ai causé. Je suis tellement désolé.

_If I could start again / A million miles away / I would keep myself / I would find a way_

J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière. Mais je ne peux pas. Alors je continuerai à vivre comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonnes. Je continuerai à me punir pour que tu n'aies pas à le faire. Alors tu reviendras et j'arrêterai de pleurer. Je suis tellement désolé.

Il planta à nouveau le couteau.

**oO Fin Oo**


End file.
